Blade: Blood Feud
by ThrillerGirl13
Summary: Rated 'R' for later chapters. Blade and Whistler finad out that not all of the Reapers are dead and a new carrier for the Reaper strain is revealed. And is Jared Nomak really dead?
1. Chapter 1

Blade: Blood Feud  
Chapter 1  
B-t-O-A-f-a

* * *

Summary: Blade and Whistler find out that not all of the Reapers were killed. A new carrier for the Reaper strain is revealed. And is Jared Nomak really dead? Rated 'R' for later chapters.

* * *

"Blade, why do you think there isn't much action lately?" Karen Jenson asked the Vampire hunter.

"I don't know, but I've seen similar results when Nomak was around." Blade replied and Karen nodded.

"I think it'd be really bad if those Reaper things came back, if they're as bad as you said they are." Karen said, but Blade didn't reply, just kept staring ahead as he drove.

Suddenly, the car stopped and Blade got out, puzzling Karen as to why since she wasn't paying attention.

Blade kneeled down beside a body that was in front of the car. Karen got out and walked up to him, staring at the body.

The body was a male with short blonde hair and wide, frightened green eyes, one looking as if it were bitten.

"He's a Vampire, or was. The bite marks are extremely familiar." Blade said and he grabbed the dead Vampire by the shirt and picked him up.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked and Blade looked at her.

"I'm going to take the body back to Whistler so he can examine it." He said and he walked over to his car and opened the trunk, putting the body inside.

Karen shivered, slightly, feeling like she was being watched. She crossed her arms and looked to the top of a building and gasped when she saw a female figure crouched up there, watching her and Blade.

Karen could see the figure put a finger to its lips as if warning her not to say anything. Then, the female got up and walked away.

Karen shook her head and got in Blade's Dodge Charger, trying not to think about the creepy scene.

* * *

Elsewhere. . .

The female from the building top sits crouched above the many Reapers below her. They were acting like a bunch of rabid dogs trying to fight each other.

'I have to get out of here.' She thought, suddenly, the noise getting to her.

She jumped off her perch and onto one of her many Reapers, making it hiss at her. She got off the creature and walked out of the chamber, wanting away from the noise.

Suddenly, the female was grabbed by the throat and picked up off of her feet. She clawed at the hand, but that only resulted in the fingers tightening around her soft throat.

"Who are you?" Asked a raspy male voice and she stopped struggling for the moment.

"You must be Jared." She said through her own raspy voice, but that was partly because she was choking.

"Who are you?" Nomak repeated, harshly.

"Name's Alexandria." She said and his grip loosened only a little bit. "Could you let go? I haven't fed in a while and I don't want to be tempted to attack one of my own."

"What do you mean by that?" Nomak asked, a little suspicion apparent in his voice.

"I guess I'll have to show you." Alexandria whispered and she looked him in the eye.

Her inhuman mouth opened and he dropped her, making her close it again and look up at him.

"You're a carrier." It was more a statement than a question.

"Mostly." Alexandria replied, getting up. "Before you ask how you got here, my Reapers found you half-regenerated and brought you back here. I've been taking care of you since I really don't trust any of them alone, even with one of their own."

"Why didn't they tell me about you?" Nomak continued his questions.

"They didn't want you to get any ideas about mating or some nonsense like that." Alexandria replied, crossing her arms.

"Weren't they worried you would get ideas, too?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"They thought that since I was female they could control me easier." She replied, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"I guess they were wrong since you escaped." Nomak said, coming closer with each word.

"I put the bite on them before they had the chance to register the fact that I was there." Alexandria said, getting a bit nervous with him getting so close to her.

"I guess what they say is true. The females are always the most vicious." Nomak said, standing only inches from her.

Alexandria could feel the heat radiating from his body. It made her feel like she was drawn to him.

Alexandria raised a hand up and touched his cheek. Nomak closed his pale blue eyes and brought a hand up to cover hers.

"Your fingers are cold." He said, re-opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Really? I can't feel it." She said, blankly, and he smiled.

"We're two of a kind." Nomak replied.

"I know." Alexandria said, and she closed her eyes and let out a long awaited breath.

The female Reaper leaned forward and Nomak welcomed her in a tight embrace and she buried her face in his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Blade: Blood Feud  
Chapter 2  
B-t-O-A-f-a

* * *

"Yup, this was a Reaper attack and a pretty nasty one at that. Didn't want to turn him, but made sure it messed up his face." Whistler said as he examined the dead Vampire's body.

"It was just hungry? Didn't you say that they usually turn their victims?" Karen asked and Whistler looked at her.

"Must've found something wrong with him that would have been more apparent as a Reaper. I got some of the records that the Vampires were keeping about the Reaper project and found some bad things." Whistler said and Blade looked at him.

"Like what?" Blade and Karen asked at the same time.

"Like the fact that they were keeping from us a female Reaper strain carrier. She was kept secret from Nomak so they wouldn't try to mate and creat a more pure species of Reaper, untainted, and wipe out the Vampires." Whistler explained. "She broke out of her little prison and hasn't been seen since. She has been known to be able to detect any defects in humans and Vampires alike and won't turn them if they have some kind of defect."

"I bet our new friend has just reared her ugly head." Blade said, looking at the bite marks on the Vampire's face.

* * *

Back with the Reapers. . .

They were above ground now, ready to feed. Alexandria watched as her brood and Nomak fed and it didn't helped her any to do so.

Alexandria turned her head as she heard footsteps approacing over the sounds of slurping and growling. She saw a human female turn and watch in horror as the Reapers fed.

'I really need to feed.' Alexandria thought, hungrily, as she slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

Before the woman knew it, the alpha female of the Reapers was behind her. Alexandria grabbed her and the woman started to scream, but the Reaper opened her mouth and attached her mutated tongue to the back of the woman's neck, making her scream turn into a squeak as the blood was drained from her.

Alexandria dropped the poor woman after she was finished and watched as she started to turn into one of her own. Before she got very far into the transformation, Alexandria got up and walked away, ignoring the screams coming from the woman once more.

Suddenly, she was grabbed and spun around. Alexandria stared up into Nomak's eyes and he licked his blood-caked lips.

Alexandria reached a hand up and grabbed the back of Nomak's head. She brought him down so that he was level with her and started to lick the rest of the blood away from his chin.

Nomak became tense as she did this and Alexandria growled as another female Reaper started to come toward them.

"A little possessive, aren't you?" Nomak said, smiling as the female looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, you're a little too tense." Alexandria said and she returned to her task of cleaning his face off.

As her tongue glided over his scar, she didn't seem to notice it start to open. Nomak grabbed her by the back of the head and she looked up at him strangely.

His mouth opened and stuck out his Reaper tongue. Alexandria followed suit and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out.

Nomak brought her closer and clasped his tongue to hers, making her close her eyes as she felt the barbs stick into her.

Nomak let her go after a minute or two and she looked at him questioningly. Nomak still held onto her head and he began to lick the blood from her chin.

Alexandria stared up at the night sky, loving the feel of his cool tongue against her warm skin. Suddenly, his tongue slid over her lips and she gasped.

Nomak pulled back and looked into her eyes for a minute. He came forward, but this time he pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same with him.


End file.
